Ekisho Ekisho no Mi
The Ekisho Ekisho no Mi is a Logia-Type Devil Fruit. It allows the one who eats it to transform into a "Crystal Man", effectively being able to manipulate, create, and become the elusive element of crystal. This fruit is quite deadly due to its innate abilities, however, because it is in the inexperienced hands of Linyin Houki of the Amaterasu Pirates, its true abilities have yet to been seen. A strange side-effect of eating the Ekisho Ekisho no Mi is that the user transforms whenever they access the fruit's abilities. Appearance Strengths and Weaknesses Like most Logia users, with this Linyin is able to turn her body into crystal. However, her Devil fruit is a bit unique. This allows her being capable of crystallizing objects with a mass including various elements, creating crystal clones, or creating objects out of crystal. The crystallizing aspect slows down the molecules and atoms of Linyin's target before solidifying it completely. This prevents any of the target from attempting to break free as once they are captured, the crystal prison will remain its home until Linyin chooses to free it. Her strength in this area has grown to the point where she is able to convert any opponent's ability revolving around crystal control into her own personal weapons and utilizing any crystal doesn't cause her to use any of her own energy, showing a mark of her genius. By cycling some of her own crystals into the Earth around him, Linyin can also use it all to form complex traps for opponents catching them completely unaware. Linyin has been labled "The Devil Fruit's Bane" as her crystallizing abilities rise in strength when use against a fellow Logia fruit user as she is able to effectively kill them by crystallizing their entire being. The crystal created by this Devil Fruit is not easily destroyed by brute force alone as it has twice the strength of diamond and can even be reinforced by placing more than one layer on an opponent. More to come.... Usage Techniques Shurikens: Linyin begins by launching several kunai-shaped shards of crystal of stadard sized ordinary kunai, but upon gaining speed these weapons begin spinning and upon making contact with oxygen they begin to expand and grow, even continuing to expand upon making contact with various other elements. Forest: By placing her hand on the ground, Linyin is able to create a "forest" of crystal that continues to grow until it reaches its intended target(s). Once struck the enemy will be encased in a tower of crystal that slowly drains away at their energy. Crystal Sword:create a crystal sword very difficult to break, can destroy the hard things lose crystals. Crystal Swings:creates swings and it can held the user fly but a short distance like jump far,it is also use to shoot crystals to enemies. Crystal Dust:creates crystal dust,it means she creates crystal sand and attack enemies,this attack is a basic attack like her body,crystal dust form. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia